For Love And Fear Factor
by chibidark angel
Summary: YAOI! The g-boys have been invited onto fear factor, so the two couples team up against each other to see who is the stronger couple, and to bring two longing lovers together.1X2 3X4 5X6
1. Default Chapter

Title: For Love And Fear Factor.

Summery: The g-boys have been invited onto fear factor, so the two couples team up against each other to see who is the stronger couple, and to bring two longing lovers together.

Warnings: YAOI!!!!!! Just to get that over and done with, there is guy on guy action, there are some gross elements in the challenges, and silliness in the competition, that's about all that I can think of, you have been warned!

A/N: hey-dee hey!!! This is my first attempt at a sort of humour fic, not very funny, more silliness, but let me know what you think of it, good or bad?  Here we go, the prologue of For Love And Fear Factor!!!!

Prologue:

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!

The phone buzzed impatiently as a slim-fingered hand emerged from under a heaped-up duvet. The hand snaked its way over the bedside table, around a lamp and over a gun to grab the receiver and drag it back into the depths of the covers.

"Hello?" a slightly husky male voice asked sleepily.

"HIYA ZECHSIE!" a drawling American voice cheerily boomed from the other end.

The lump under the bed jumped violently and the voice cried, "Duo! What do you want? And what are you doing up this early anyway?"

"Early? Uh, it's half two Zechs," Duo replied, chuckling.

"Oh, eh, sorry," Zechs muttered embarrassed, "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well, me and the guys were invited to take part in this game show, but the thing is, we need three to a team, and me and Hee-chan want to know if you'll be on ours."

"What's the game?" Zechs yawned.

"Fear Factor. It's really cool. Ever heard of it? Will you come?"

"Yes, I have and no I don't think I'll come."

"Awwww, please!" Duo whined down the phone.

Zechs winced, but his voice remained firm, "I'm sorry Duo, but I don't want to."

"Pleeeaaaasssseeee!"

"No!"

"But- "

"No buts! I don't want to go and that's that!"

There was a long pause, then slyly Duo said, "Wu-fei will be there."

Immediately, Zechs sat straight up, his eyes wide.

"He will?" he gulped, a vision of mysterious onyx eyes flashing through his mind.

"Yup. I'm sure he would love to see you, but if you don't want to go…"

"Wait!" Zechs shouted down the phone, then quickly continued more calmly and quietly, "I think I will go actually."

"Great!" Duo whooped with joy, "Be at our house at three o' clock, and don't be late. Bye!"

"Bye," Zechs replied, and slowly hung up the phone. 

Thoughts were whirling through his mind, mostly fixated on that beautiful Chinese boy, with his big, beautiful eyes, his tanned, flawless skin, his luscious lips and his slim, tapered waist….

Zechs groaned and ran his hand through his platinum hair, muttering, "I need a shower, and a cold one."

Quickly, he walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped off his boxers and stepped in. (A/N: *drool….*) He yelped as the cold water struck his goose pimpled flesh, but forced his shivering body to stay under the torrent. After a few moments, he switched the water to hot and quickly washed his hair and body. He turned off the shower, stepped out, dried himself, and wrapping the towel loosely around his hips, walked back into his room where he discarded the towel and pulled on a pair of clean boxers, tight blue jeans and a white tank top. He quickly ran a comb through his hair, brushing his bangs down in front of his face, then ran downstairs for breakfast, which was basically a cup of coffee. When he was done, he ran up to his room and grabbed a bag, sighing, "I'd better get ready to go."

*~*~*~*

The phone beeped incessantly, immediately snapping the young teenager boy out of his meditative state. Warily, he stalked over to the phone and snatched it up. 

"Hello?" he snapped slightly.

A cheerful face popped up on the screen of the vid-phone.

"Good morning to you too Wu-fei," the boy brightly chirped.

Wu-fei's voice softened as he replied, "Oh, Quatre, I'm sorry."

"No, problem," Quatre brushed it off lightly.

"What is it?" Wu-fei asked.

"Well, you see, the rest of the group and I were asked to take part in a game show, Fear Factor. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I've seen it once or twice," Wu-fei mumbled.

"Great! Well then you know what it's about. The thing is we need three to a team, and Trowa and I want to know if you'd be on ours."

"I don't really want to, the show looks stupid and childish, it would be dishonourable."

"Awww, come on, it'll be fun," Quatre begged, his eyes wide and innocent.

"No, it's just a waste of time."

At that moment, Trowa appeared from behind Quatre. Gently, he took the phone off Quatre, simply stated, "Zechs is going," and handed the phone back to Quatre, who mouthed, "Thank you," to Trowa, before turning back to the screen, where he saw Wu-fei standing, his mouth gaping.

"Is this true?" he asked Quatre, who smiled brightly and nodded.

"So you'll come?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, alright," Wu-fei conceded grumbling, though secretly he was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Great! We'll pick you up at three o' clock. See ya then!"

The screen went blank and Wu-fei hung up the phone, a small, goofy smile forming on his lips. It had been so long since he'd seen Zechs, yet he could remember every detail of the former masked pilot's figure- his crystal clear blue eyes, his long blond hair, and that body!

'Damn,' Wu-fei thought, glancing down, 'I need to get myself under control.'

Slowly, he settled down into his cross-legged position and sunk back into the recesses of meditation.

Sooooo what do you think? Yay, or Nay, should I continue? Pleeze review and I will send you warm fuzzy thoughts! Farethee well! ^_^


	2. The Plotting Couples

Title: For Love And Fear Factor.

Summery: The g-boys have been invited onto fear factor, so the two couples team up against each other to see who is the stronger couple, and to bring two longing lovers together.

Warnings: YAOI!!!!!! Just to get that over and done with, there is guy on guy action, there are some gross elements in the challenges, and silliness in the competition, and OOCness, that's about all that I can think of, you have been warned! If I could rate this S for silliness I would, but what you gonna do?

A/N: heydee hey! Oh my gosh, thank you to all my reviewers; you are all such nice people. And hey, look at me, I'm updating, and after updating three other fics, I swear, I'm beat, but I shall prevail! *raises fist in dramatic gesture* hope you people like this chapter. But first, thank yous:

Nilladriel: thank you very much for the review, it is very much appreciated, and yeah, I'm continuing! Hope you like the chapter!

Yuu: thank you for reviewing, it makes me happy that you like my story, and yeah, more reviews, I'll be looking forward to them!

Romennar: yeah, wufei totally needs to get a boyfriend, so that's what's gonna happen! ^_^ thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter1

Mirette: arigatou for the review, and yeah, I'm continuing! hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^

Azure: huzza! You think its funny! I've been trying, and I hope you think this chapter just as funny too!

Misura:  Don't worry, I won't make the challenges too gross, and they'll be more funny than creepy! Yeah, I haven't really thought about what zechs and wufei are going to do, but I think they'll be too preoccupied with looking at each other to care ^_^ Yeah, thanks for reviewing, it was very much appreciated! ^_^

So, there we go, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter One: The Plotting Couples.

Duo chuckled and hung up the phone, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into the body of his koi, and gentle, lips rained kisses down on the back of his neck. Duo moaned and turned around to stare into deep pools of sapphire that gazed at him with love and desire. He wrapped his arms around his koibito's neck, fingers entangling in tousled brown hair as he leaned forward to capture his mouth in a passionate, explorative kiss. Heero's lips parted and Duo thrust his tongue into the hot entrance to explore the moist cavern delicately before doing battle with his tongue. Eventually, the need for oxygen overtook them, and they parted, gasping for breath, yet staring at each other with lust as they grinned wickedly.

"So, I take it Zechs is coming?" Heero asked, stroking Duo's cheek.

"Hellya," Duo grinned, "The Wufei thing worked like a charm."

"Are you sure Quatre and Trowa will be able to convince him to go?" Heero asked, concerned.

"Of course, They'll just use the same thing we did- they'll tell him that Zechs is going, it's in the bag, I mean, they totally have the hots for each other."

"Yeah, and this is the perfect way to get them together."

"And to prove that we're the stronger couple," Duo finished, cackling evilly.

"Definitely, I don't know what Quatre and Trowa were thinking that day they challenged us," Heero replied, grinning wickedly.

*FLASHBACK*

"Yeah! We won, in your face!" Duo yelled at Quatre and Trowa, as he and Heero exchanged a high-five, "Face it guys, we kick your ass every time!"

"That's just in basketball," Quatre huffed defensively, "We beat you all the time at archery."

"Well we always beat you in soccer," Quatre shouted.

"Well we always beat you in rugby," Duo shouted back, "Just accept it: we're better than you."

"No way, we're better, I mean, after all, we are the stronger couple," Quatre grinned.

"And just how did you come to that conclusion?" Duo asked challengingly.

"Because we got together first," Quatre cried triumphantly.

"Oh yeah, well we're the stronger couple; we had sex first!" Duo smiled.

"Ah, but we have better sex."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, you prove it too!"

"Fine!"

The two boys made to quickly remove their clothes, when their lovers decided to intervene.

"Bakas! Stop this now, it's childish!" Heero shouted, coming up behind Duo.

"Yes, this is just silly," Trowa agreed, then after a moment added, "and besides, we do have better sex."

"Oh that's it!" Heero and Duo cried, as they started to take off their clothes.

"No guys wait, I've got a better way to prove who it the better couple," Quatre cried, raising up his hands.

"What is it?" Duo asked, him and Heero pausing in mid strip to listen.

"Ever hear of a show called Fear Factor?" Quatre asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, that show is the coolest, where they have to eat bugs and jump off buildings and stuff," Duo cried enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Well, I happen to know the show's host, Joe Rogan, I done him a favour a while back so he owes me one. How about we compete against each other on teams to see who it the stronger couple?" Quatre suggested.

"Wow, we get to be on Fear Factor? That is soooo cool!" Duo yelled in delight as he swung his t-shirt around his head like a maniac.

"Wait, don't we need three to a team?" a fully-dressed Heero asked, after trying, but failing, to glare Duo into calmness.

"Yes, so we need two more people who would be willing to take part," Trowa answered quietly.

 The group was silent for a moment, thinking of who to bring, when Duo suddenly jumped up, crying, "Oh, I know! How about Wu-man and Zechsie? I mean, they are totally in to each other, so they'll both go once one finds out that the other is going, plus this would be the perfect opportunity to set them up!"

"Hey, that's a great idea Duo!" Quatre cried, "We get to compete and play matchmaker all at the same time, goody!"

"Ooo ooo, we bagsie Zechs!" Duo shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Fine!" Quatre huffed, "we wanted Wufei anyway!"

"That settles it; you'd better call Joe," Duo smirked, "So me and Hee-chan can kick your ass!"

*END FLASHBACK*

Duo grinned, remembering the day. Straight after that incident, Quatre had called Joe, who'd been delighted to have the gundam pilots on the show and told them to meet him in New Jersey, which wasn't too far from where they lived, on Friday, giving two days to fully prepare. (kay, I live in Ireland, so I don't know the names of any American cities, so I'm just going from what I've heard, kay?)

"This is going to be fun!" Duo squealed and leaned in to give Heero a slow, long kiss, before pulling back, and with a cry of, "Come on, let's pack!" he smacked Heero on the ass as he ran ahead, Heero running after him with a playful shout of, "Omae o korosuo!"

**********

"Phew, that was a close one," Quatre sighed, then smiled, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Turning around, he wrapped one arm around the taller boy's neck and traced little patterns on his chest with his other hand.

"Thank you so much for the help," he smile up at Trowa, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Trowa replied with a sly grin.

"Well come here and let me show you," Quatre said huskily, grabbing Trowa's jumper and pulling their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss, as their lips parted as tongues danced delicately together, while moans rose in their throats.

Eventually, the need for oxygen overtook them driving them apart, yet they remained in each other's embrace.

"So, we have Wufei now?" Trowa asked.

"Yup, we're picking him up at three," Quatre grinned, "Now we're so going to totally trash Heero and Duo, we'll show them who's the better couple, they'll never know what his them!"

At this, he laughed manically, and Trowa grinned, eyes glinting with evil mischief.

"What time is it?" Trowa asked nonchantly.

"Em, one o' clock, why?" Quatre asked innocently enough, yet his eyes sparkled with lust and hidden desires.

"Well, how about we go pack and then have some mind-blowing sex?" Trowa suggested, in a tone that would be normally used to ask what to buy in the shops.

Quatre smiled. He just loved it when Trowa talked dirty in the most normal tone in the world, it turned him on, he didn't know why.

"Of course, because we have better sex."

"Definitely," Trowa grinned, before suddenly picking a giggling Quatre up and slinging him over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Sooooo, there you go, what do you think? Funny enough or good enough? Pleeze review and let me know and I will be forever grateful! Farethee well!


	3. Off We Go!

Title: For Love and Fear Factor

Author: chibidark angel

Summery: The g-boys have been invited onto fear factor, so the two couples team up against each other to see who is the stronger couple, and to bring two longing lovers together.

Warnings: YAOI!!!!!! Just to get that over and done with, there is guy on guy action, there are some gross elements in the challenges, and silliness in the competition, that's about all that I can think of, you have been warned!

A/N: oh my god people, thank you soooo much for your reviews, I am soooo sorry for taking so long, I really am, I've just been so busy, and school's been so hectic, but it's all good now, so here I am with the next chapter, hope you all like it. first, thank you for your reviews!

Fire-Wind1: oh thank you, you think it's funny, cool! Yeah, you're right, I need to increase the rating… sorry bout taking so long to update, hope you like this chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: Yeeheeeheee, I've surpassed myself, huzza! And yes, I think it's a tres cool way for them to see who's the better couple, it's a perfectly good way, I mean, I so wouldn't mind seeing… *smirks* well, see, I have updated now, you better review you know! Hope you like this chapter, thanks for your review!

kai/rei4ever: wow, I can't believe it, you've nearly read all my fics, you are so nice! *huggles* oh and thank you, and here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, hope you like it, thank you soooo much for your review!

Chain: hey, oh thanks for your review, you're too nice, and yeah, I love that part with the argument over the better sex, I could just so see them boys doing something like that. Glad you thought it was funny, I hope you like this chapter just as much, sorry for the delay!

dreamer: yes, the stage has been set for the fear factor, goody! And yeah, I know what you mean about some of the things being disgusting, but I won't have much of that in the fic, don't worry, it's more death-defying feats that I'll have, with a little bit of disgustingness, kay? I'm so happy you like my fic, I'm really really sorry I didn't update sooner, I hope you read this chapter and like it, thanks a bunch for your review!

Kuro Sora: Yeah, you like and think it's funny, huzza! And yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing who had the better sex either, you're not the only hentai here! Yeah, I think that everyone would be able to imagine who has the better sex themselves! Yes, the show will be starting soon, promise, with lots of stunts and some surprising revelations… sorry, can't say more, only that it will hopefully be funny! I'm really really sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you read more and that you like this chapter, thanks so much for your review!

Well, that's that, now on with the story, please read and review, anything is very much appreciated! 

Chapter Two:  Off We Go! 

"Come on Hee-chan, we'd better get dressed so we can go pick up Zechsie," Duo giggled, as he slipped out of the bathroom after a very enjoyable shower.

"Alright Duo," Heero smiled, as he followed Duo out into the bathroom, dropping the towel he had wrapped around his waist to pull on a pair of boxers, followed by a pair of tight jeans that were cut off above the knee and his green tank top.

Duo was wearing a loose, open black shirt and tight black denim shorts, with a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head. Winking at himself in the mirror, he grabbed his bag, then turned to Heero, and looked him over, whistling in appreciation. Heero blushed slightly, grabbing his bag, and returned the favour, by letting his eyes roam slowly over Duo's body and licking his lips slowly in hunger. Duo giggled, his cheeks coloured a light pink as he took Heero's hand in his.

"Come on," he smiled, tugging on Heero's hand, "We'd better get going, I'm driving!"

"Alright," Heero smiled, following Duo down the stairs and out of the house.

Once outside, Duo skipped in glee with a call of, "Hey Baby!" over to where a silver Porsche convertible (1) lay in the garage, with Heero being dragged behind.

The two teens threw their bags into the trunk of the car and hopped into the roofless car. Duo quickly started up the car, and , with an excited cry of, "Yeeehah!" sped off down the road to go pick up Zechs, his braid whipping out behind him in the wind and Heero letting out a call of, "Fear Factor, here we come!" which was quickly lost in the dust kicked up behind them.

*********

"Trowa!" Quatre screamed, as his orgasm ripped through him in waves of pleasure, and his seed spilled all over his and Trowa's chests and stomachs, while Trowa let out a similar cry of passion, calling out Quatre's name as his seed exploded deep inside of his koi, and he collapsed on top of him, managing to pull himself out of Quatre after a few moments. Sated, the two lovers lay together in blissful pleasure of the after-glow, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Oh, we'd better get cleaned up if we're going to make it to Wufei's house on time," Quatre sighed, looking at the bedside clock, as he stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom, while Trowa watched his lean frame moving in it's graceful, sexy way, "I'm going to have a shower, care to join me?" he asked huskily, turning around and giving Trowa a smouldering look from under lowered lashes.

Trowa nodded, all too happy to oblige, and jumped out of bed, catching up with his koi and joining him in the bathroom. After another session in the shower, the two teens finally managed to get dried and dressed; Quatre in a light pair of beige kakis and a tight blue tanktop and Trowa in a skin tight green muscle shirt and tight black jeans. They shared one last passionate kiss before they grabbed their bags and made their way out of the house to the garage where a shiny black MX5 sports car (2) lay waiting. They threw their bags into the booth and hopped into the car, Quatre immediately getting into the drivers seat.

"Eh, Quatre, angel, maybe I should drive," Trowa suggested carefully, eyeing Quatre worriedly.

While he may look like an innocent cherub, once Quatre got behind the wheel, he turned into a total speed demon with a severe case of road rage, Trowa was just glad that they lived near so many motorways, where Quatre could go as fast as he wanted, with practically zilch traffic.

"I don't think so," Quatre replied in a condescending tone as he raised his eyebrows, leaning on the side of the car, "No offence Trowa, but you drive like an old granny."

Trowa sighed, "Fine fine, just because I go the allowed 70 mph, instead of 120 mph… don't blame me when the cops catch you…" as he climbed into the passenger side, quickly fastening his seat belt.

"I won't," Quatre giggled happily, as he started up the car, revved the engine a couple of times before zooming out onto the road with a  squeal of tyres.

*********

After a fifteen minute journey down a virtually empty motorway at 130 mph, Duo turned the car off onto another road and then into a cul-de-sac, where he stopped at a fairly large two-story house. Duo beeped the horn a couple of time, with a shout of, "Yoowhoo! Zechsie!" before he turned off the care and hopped out of it, making his way up to the front door, with Heero following, sighing, "Baka, what was the beeping for if we're going to knock anyway?" in pure confusement. 

Duo knocked on the door a couple of times before leaning back against the door, and explained to Heero, "I wanted to make sure he's awake and getting ready, he'll probably still be a few minutes."

"Few minutes eh?" Heero smirked coyly, "Great, I've got a way to pass the time."

So saying, he pinned Duo up against the door, and pressed his lips firmly against his koi's, tongue reaching to swipe at the lips, demanding entrance which was immediately granted. The boys kissed deeply; their tongues dancing together and fondling each other passionately as they explored every inch of each other's mouths, moans rising in their throats as the kiss continued and they wrapped their arms around each other, pressing together tightly.

*******

Zechs had just packed up his bag and was grabbing a quick cup of coffee, enjoying the silence that enveloped the house, creating a peaceful atmosphere as the sunlight lit up the kitchen with a golden aura.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping from outside and a shout of, "Yoowhoo, Zechsie!" from none other than Duo Maxwell, his loud booming voice instantly recognisable.

Zechs let out a tiny cry of surprise as he jumped from the shock, spilling coffee all over his tip. He immediately let out a string of curses as he chucked the remaining coffee and the cup into the sink as there was a loud banging at the door.

"God damnit Duo, you sure know how to announce your arrival," Zechs muttered, looking down at the large stain on his once immaculently white top with distain.

He sighed, and quickly ran up the stairs, pulling his top off in the process. (A/N: *drool….* ) Once in his room, he pulled open a drawer, rummaged in it for a few moments before he smiled triumphantly and removed a white sleeveless turtleneck. He quickly yanked it over his head and down his body, as he made his way over to the window, which was just a bit over the front door. He opened it and stuck his head out, intending to say something rude, but what he saw made him freeze. His jaw dropped, mouth gaping, and his eyes widened with shock as he silently gasped at the scene that lay below him: Heero and Duo, passionately kissing against his front door, and there seemed to be more going on, from the way they were moaning and thrusting heatedly against each other. Quickly Zechs closed his mouth and an evil grin made its way onto his lips.

'So, they think that they can get away with scaring me half to death, eh?' Zechs thought evilly, 'Oh, this is too perfect…'

Hurriedly and silently, Zechs withdrew from the window and made his way downstairs. He paused at the front door to compose himself and try not to laugh out loud, before he suddenly turned the latch and yanked the door open, causing the two boys to let out shocked yelps and fall into the hall, Heero on top of Duo. Both were blushing bright red as they untangled their limbs and pulled themselves up, Duo smiling sheepishly as he waved, saying, "Hey there Zechsie, fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, fancy that, it must be quite a shock for you two to see me here," Zechs murmured dryly, grinning as he rolled his eyes, "So, what's with the whole 'together' thing? When did it happen, how come I didn't know about this?" 

"Oh, sorry Zechsie, we thought you knew," Duo giggled, "It happened a couple of months after the war ended. Quatre had a small get-together for just us pilots and when me and Heero met up, we realised how much we truly missed each other, and amidst a lot of alcohol, we confessed our feelings for each other, and then the next morning, amidst some killer hangovers, we agreed to get together, so there you go!"

"Ah, I see. So I guess this is why you never got with my sister," Zechs said, turning to Heero, who nodded, replying, "Yeah, that and she didn't really love me, and I didn't really love her, she just saw me as someone to protect her. She's much better off with Dorothy."

"Mmhmm," Zechs nodded, then turned to Duo, "But what about that friend of yours, the small girl with the blue hair?"

"Who, Hilde?" Duo asked in surprise, and Zechs nodded, saying, "Yeah, I thought you would have gotten with her."

"Man Zechs, you're really out of the loop," Duo laughed out loud, "Hilde's gay, she got with Noin a couple of months ago."

"I thought Noin was with Lady Une," Zechs said, frowning with puzzlement. 

"No," Heero replied, shaking his head, "Une got with Sally after finally getting over Treize's death. They're running the Preventors together now."

"Ah, I see, I must really be cut off," Zechs replied worriedly.

"Yeah, must be the lack of all that space air," Duo commented in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing his hands behind his head.

"There's no air in space baka," Heero commented stoically, while teasingly poking Duo in the side.

Duo jumped slightly and made a face at Heero, saying, "I know! It was just… argh! Forget it! Come on Zechs, we'd better get moving if we don't wanna be late."

The three young men made their way out of the house into the car, Zechs hopping into the backseat of the car with his bag, Heero into the passenger seat and Duo into the driver's seat.

"Right, buckle up, cause here we go!" Duo shouted, revving the engine.

"He drove out of the cul-de-sac, and, once on the motorway, let the car rip down the road at a cool 140 mph, while Heero fiddled with the radio, used to Duo's driving and loving it, and Zechs prayed that he would survive the journey long enough to see his dragon.

*********

Wufei finished packing his bag, and zipped it closed before checking his reflections in the mirror on the wardrobe. He was wearing loose white kakis, white runners and a tight black muscle shirt that showed of his tones and tanned body very well. Nervously, he tugged on one of his bangs that Duo had persuaded him to get. While his still tied his hair back in that scalp-tight ponytail, Duo had fiddled with his hair, so that several bangs fell over his face, partially covering his dark obsidean eyes. (3)

'I hope my hair looks alright,' Wufei thought absentmindedly, before he suddenly caught himself and scolded himself, 'Look at yourself, get a grip of yourself Wufei, and stop acting like a love-struck onna!'

'Hmm, speaking of love-struck…' a voice in his head murmured thoughtfully.

'I am not love-struck!' Wufei shouted mentally.

'Yeah sure, try saying that when you actually see Zechs,' the voice replied sarcastically, 'I'm sure you'll be able to say that, no problem.'

'Shut up, you little-' Wufei began, when there was a sudden beeping from outside, and a shout of, "Hey Wufei, come on, we can't be late, we'll wait out here!"

"That must be Quatre," Wufei sighed, grabbing his bag, and, hoisting it up of his shoulder, gave himself one last look-over in the mirror, nodded and made his way outside.

********

"-we'll wait out here!" Quatre finished shouting, before turning around to Trowa saying, "he could be a minute, come here," and, grabbing him, proceeded to kiss him passionately.

The two boys slid down, so that they were lying back on the seats, arms around each other, tongues battling for dominance, until a voice above them said, "Are you two going to separate, or will I be forced to sit on top of you and drive the care myself?"

Both teens jumped, and scrambled upright in their respective seats, panting and blushing.

"Oh, Wufei," Quatre panted in surprise, "I didn't think you'd be so quick."

"Well obviously you didn't," Wufei sighed, rolling his eyes, "So, are you all done now, or will I go back in and wait some more?"

"Well, if you really don't mind…" Trowa began calmly, but hastily changed his mind when he saw Wufei glaring at him and said, "Of course not, come on, hop in the back."

Wufei done so, securing his bag at his feet and immediately buckling his seat belt, as he'd had previous experiences of Quatre's driving. The said pilot shouted, "Right, off we go!" as he let the car rip off down the road.  And so, the journey to Fear Factor began.

(1)this is the car of my dreams, I saw it on cribs, nelly had this exact car, it is sooo pretty, I will own in one day!

(2)this is the other car of my dreams, it's the car I always use whenever I play grand turismo, it is soooo pretty, especially in red.

(3)i actually have a picture of wufei like this, with no top on and bangs and he is sooo gorgeous, I love it!

Yipee, all done! Again, I'm reeeeeaaaaallllllyyyyy sorry for the huge wait, I'll make it up to you, in the next chapter, we have more silly fighting and a plane journey and zechs and wufei see each other for the first time in ages, huzza! Pleeze let me know what you think, good or bad? Farethee well! ^_^


End file.
